Interrogatorio
by gamora3115
Summary: Solo una pequeña historia de los legendarios Sannin, cuando estos eran niños en uno de sus tantos ratos libres.


Interrogatorio.

"Di una pregunta baka" exigió una niña rubia de 12 años que estaba junto a un chico pálido de cabellos oscuros y largos de su misma edad.

"Ahh ¡Ya se! ¿Fruta favorita?" Respondió Jiraiya, un chico que siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y alborotados cabellos blancos.

"Fácil, las fresas ¿tu baka?" Respondió Tsunade.

"Eso es difícil de conseguir aquí, mmm a mí me gustan la sandias ¿Orochimaru?"

"Los bananos" dijo este tranquilamente.

"¿bananos? Ja que gay" se burló el pervertido.

"Los gustos no tienen nada que ver con la orientación sexual, tú piensas eso porque no tienes cerebro" dijo el invocador de serpientes.

"¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el idiota Orochimaru!" Grito el insultado acercándose a su compañero para enfrentarlo.

"No me puedes ganar, eres demasiado débil" le devolvió el insulto.

"¡Ambos son idiotas! ¡Dejen de pelear o empezare a golpearlos!" Los amenazo la Senju agitando los puños frente a ellos con una vena palpitando en la sien.

Los tres ganin estaban esperando a su maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi el cual estaba retrasado, algo poco común en el, pero estaba ayudando a Hashirama y Tobirama con la asignación de misiones ya que estos se encontraban fuera de la aldea tratando de establecer una alianza con la aldea de la arena. Así que su tardanza era comprensible por lo ocupado que estaba.

Mientras él llegaba los chicos mataban el tiempo con todo tipo de juegos como verdad o reto en el cual Jiraiya tuvo que robar una prenda interior de Tsunade como reto impuesto por Orochimaru, este a su vez tuvo que acompañar a Jiraiya a una de sus investigaciones como reto impuesto por Tsunade, y la fémina del equipo habia tenido que leer todos los manuscritos con muchas escenas sexuales explicitas escritos por Jiraiya.

Sin embargo esta vez habían tomado un enfoque más tranquilo, por lo que hacían una especie de interrogatorio, por turnos alguien hacia una pregunta trivial, a lo que los tres debían responder, Orochimaru argumento que de esa forma se conocerían mejor y era más probable reconocer a un intruso que se infiltra en el equipo suplantando a un compañero con un jutsu de transformación.

"Veamos... ¿Color favorito? El mío es el verde por una chaqueta que me dio mi oji-san" dijo la futura medico ninja.

"Me gusta el rojo porque es ¡increíble como yo!" Espeto el sabio sapo.

"Baka" "muy razonable" murmuraron por lo bajo sus compañeros.

"Mi color preferido es el morado" dijo el pelinegro y ante la mirada expectante de Jiraiya añadió "por ninguna razón en específico"

"Mmm seguro es por las serpientes, que espeluznante" lo molesto Jiraiya.

"No comiencen de nuevo o tendré que volver a golpearlos" dijo la rubia, a lo que ellos se estremecieron y inconscientemente se tocaron con la mano una mejilla puesto que cada uno tenía ahí la palma de la chica grabada producto del golpe que les propino.

"No tranquila hime, yo me estoy comportando bien" dijo el pervertido con una sonrisa inocente como si no fuera capaz de matar un mosquito.

"Como sea" dijo ella ignorándolo para volverse al otro "Orochimaru, es tu turno de hacer una pregunta"

"... necesitamos algo más profundo" dijo el ganin pensativo.

"No puede ser tan personal, Orochimaru" se quejó el otro chico.

"En caso de ser suplantados, las preguntas superficiales no nos ayudaran" argumento.

"Creí que hacíamos esto para entretenernos" opino la niña.

"Si, pero puede sernos útil"

"Yo reconocería a Tsunade o a ti" rebatió Jiraiya.

"Si el ninja en cuestión es un experto, lo dudo mucho"

"Bien entonces ¿qué sugieres?" Pregunto la rubia a Orochimaru cansada de la discusión.

"Podemos responder... nuestro mayor miedo" propuso.

"Okey, mi mayor miedo es perder a alguien importante" respondió la Senju bajando la vista al suelo.

"Mi mayor miedo es ser débil..." comenzó el de lágrimas rojas.

"Se cumplió tu miedo" lo corto el pelinegro.

"¡cállate! No he acabado, si no soy fuerte, no podría proteger a los demás" termino avergonzado por tanta nobleza.

"A mí me da temor no cumplir mi objetivo" contesto el que faltaba con voz monótona.

"¿te refieres a dominar todos los jutsus?" Pregunto su amigo, a lo que el otro asintió, por lo que continuo "Oh, mi pregunta ehh ¿quieren formar una familia?"

"No quiero tener hijos, pero si alguien me necesita supongo que podría ser capaz de cuidarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo" dijo Tsunade.

"Yo no quiero tener hijos o familia, pero me gustaría tener discípulos para enseñarles todo lo que se" continuo el chico espeluznante.

"Pues cuando yo sea grande si quiero familia, porque tendré muchas chicas a mis pies y todas querrán tener un hijo conmigo, así que no puedo decepcionarlas" alardeo Jiraiya.

"¡Baka! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio querría tener un hijo contigo!" Lo insulto Tsunade.

"¡Mentirosa! Cuando sea grande me rogaras tener un hijo contigo y no lo haré" grito el otro.

"¡Como dices, solo en tus sueños pasaría eso!" Le respondió.

"¡Me rogaras ya lo veras!" Exclamo Jiraiya, acercando a ella para enfrentarla, estaban con sus frentes tocándose mientras se gritaban insultos, unos segundos después las manos de la chica agarraron a Jiraiya por el cuello de la camisa para empezar a sacudirlo.

En todo eso, Orochimaru solo los observaba rodando los ojos, era injusto que Tsunade los golpeara a ambos (Orochimaru y Jiraiya) cuando luchaban, pero ella era la que más peleaba con Jiraiya, pero a ella nadie era capaz de replicarle, excepto Jiraiya, mmm corrección: nadie que tenga capacidad mental es capaz de replicarle. El pelinegro dejo de prestarles atención cuando escucho un "puff", se volvió para ver a su sensei apareciendo entre una cortina de humo.

"Me alegra ver que pueden convivir sin matarse" dijo Sarutobi observando con la ceja alzada a Tsunade y Jiraiya, los cuales detuvieron sus intentos de matarse mutuamente.

"Estábamos jugando a interrogarnos, sensei" le explico tranquilamente Orochimaru.

"Oh, qué bueno, yo también juego" dijo el jounin para después sentarse al lado de Jiraiya, frente a Orochimaru y Tsunade.

"Veamos ¿debo preguntar algo? ¡ya se! ¿les gusta alguien?".

"¡muy personal, sensei!" Grito el pervertido.

"No me gusta nadie en especial, a duras penas me agrada Tsunade y Jiraiya" respondía Orochimaru inexpresivo.

"¡Me gustan muchas personas! Mis padres, mi oji-san, mi abuela Mito, mi tío Tobirama, mi hermanito que pronta va a nacer, mi sensei, mis compañeros de equipo, los otros chicos de la academia..." enumeraba la Senju con los dedos.

"Creo que el sensei se refería en una forma romántica" le explico Jiraiya desviando la mirada y un poco ruborizado.

"Oh, entonces creo que no" dijo la rubia pensativa.

"Bueno, yo ehh creo que esto-o, tal vez" dijo Jiraiya nervioso y avergonzado, antes de lanzar una mirada fugaz a su amiga, la cual se habia distraído con una mariposa por lo que se no dio cuenta, pero ese acto no paso inadvertido para Orochimaru.

"¿Quién es? ¿Tsunade?" Pregunto.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡A mi jamás me gustaría una pecho plano!" Grito rápidamente el peli-blanco.

"¡Oye! ¡Baka! ¡Pervertido!" Le grito la insultada antes de volver a iniciar una guerra a muerte con el invocador de sapos.

Orochimaru volvió a esperar a que acabara la discusión, esta vez por suerte Sarutobi intervino antes de que pasara a mayores.

"Bueno, tranquilos chicos, a mí me gusta mi esposa Biwako" dijo el maestro tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, se hicieron preguntas, se conocieron más, se rieron juntos como el equipo que eran en aquel momento y no como el que estaba destinado a separarse o romperse con el tiempo.

Sin embargo a pesar de haber tomado caminos muy diferentes cada uno apreciaba mucho esos recuerdos, aunque ninguno lo reconocería abiertamente; varias veces se encontró Jiraiya usando a su antiguo equipo para inspirarse sobre la amistad y el amor para sus novelas, Tsunade a menudo los recordaba junto a su hermano y su novio entre lágrimas cuando bebía sake en su viaje con Shizune, más adelante cuando se convirtió en la quinta hokage le gustaba observar la convivencia entre los equipos desde la ventana de la torre hokage para recordar los viejos tiempos, hasta Orochimaru algunas veces pensaba fugazmente en sus juegos de niños, esto sucedía a una velocidad asombrosa y el desechaba esos pensamientos casi de inmediato, pero a todos les hubiera gustado volver a esa época cuando a pesar de las peleas y los desacuerdos, los tres eran felices.

Fin.


End file.
